Till Death Do Us Part
by Rose Kitty
Summary: Based on a true story. She was going to die soon. There was no other way around it: she had begun to accept her illness and live under it's shadow. Except, of course, she never expected to fall in love... TP, GB -on hold for editing-
1. Pan

Undying Love : Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes ladies and gentlemen, Rose Kitty is back! For those of you that have never read any of my work before it was so rudely deleted, let me tell you that I am a T/P writer and some of my major fics include We Meet Again, For The Love Of a Saiyan, and Duplicate. We Meet Again is the only one that still remains on this site. Most of my work was removed from this site by and I have no clue why. So…I quit writing for awhile. But a writer can only contain herself so long. P So here I am, with a brand new T/P fic that I'm sure you'll enjoy, because hey, I know I had fun writing it. ;)

-----

Chapter 1: Pan

-----

Pan Son checked herself out in the mirror for a second time and decided that she didn't look too bad. Her long, jet black hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her warm, coffee colored eyes twinkled when she smiled. She smiled a lot these days, because it helped get rid of the pain. She peered at herself again in the mirror. She was thin, sure, but so were a lot of other young women her age. She smiled brightly at the mirror, and convinced herself that she didn't look like she was going to die soon.

But there were certain facts about her that she could not wish away.

Her long black hair was a wig. Months of chemotherapy had killed off the last strands of her own hair. She was still very sick, but she didn't let herself think about that often. Her sickness was just a part of her now, something that she knew wasn't going to go away without a fight. And Pan Son had been fighting all her life- fighting the endless pit of bone cancer.

Absently, she grabbed a handful of herbal tablets and swallowed them down with one gulp of water.

"I don't know how you can take all those pills at once," Her friend Marron said, looking at her from behind the current issue of Seventeen. "I'd go crazy if I were you."

Pan shrugged. "You get used to it after awhile," She took another long gulp. "Besides, you don't have much of a choice, given that you're going to die soon anyway." Pan gave a short laugh.

Marron immediately wished she could take back her words and jumped out of bed to give Pan a hug. "Hey, I'm sorry, Panny. I know that it's….hard on you. But you're going to get better, all right? When you start talking like that, all depressed, it scares the hell outta me because I don't know what I'd do without you."

A dark shadow passed over Pan's face. "Quit lying to me, would you Marron? You know it, I know it, and the doctors know it. I'm _not_ going to get any better."

"Yes you will! Don't give me that crap, okay? You've been fighting it for five years now. What makes you think you can't fight it the rest of your life?"

"Because I'm getting worse." Pan whispered softly. "Don't pretend you can't see it. I'm getting thinner every day, Marron."

Marron paused, and took her friend's hand gently. "I won't let anything happen to you, Pan. I swear, you're all I've got."

Marron's parents had died two years ago in a fatal car crash, and Marron had taken it hard. She had no other siblings, and had moved out the very next summer to live at Boston University, which she already attended. Pan and Marron's friendship went back to their high school days, when both girls had been popular cheerleaders. Two years later, Marron had lost touch with most of her old friends, but she remained close to Pan.

Pan smiled. "No I'm not. You've got Richard for crying out loud."

Marron rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I don't think our affair's going to last very long. He's being a real jerk ever since he found out I was a virgin."

Pan laughed, and gave her the famous Son-grin. "See, I told you Wonder Boy wasn't all he's cracked up to be."

"Let's not talk about him. Please," Marron begged. "It's bad enough he shows up at work every day." She plopped back down on the bed. "Besides, you're here to have some fun. Get your mind off of chemotherapy, for God's sake."

Although the two girls shared an apartment, Pan spent most of her time in the hospital. She stayed there for weeks, sometimes even months before she returned. And even when she did come back, she knew it was only a matter of time before she got sick again.

Pan yawned. "Didn't you say we were going to meet some of your friends tomorrow?"

Marron grinned. "Yeah. And not just any friend. You get to meet Trunks Briefs."

Trunks. Pan had heard a lot about him from Marron. According to her, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life. Pan just found it rather amusing.

"He's a nice guy, Pan. Honestly. A little sarcastic, maybe, but he has a good heart."

"Yeah, and a good body, " Pan snorted. "Marron, what makes you think I'm going to like that stuck up fool?"

"You've never even met him, you idiot. What makes you think he's a stuck up fool?"

"Oh, I'd bet my life on it." Pan laughed. "But if you say so, Marron. I'll meet this guy and have a good laugh afterwards."

Marron shook her head. "You really are something, you know.

"I know. I'm a dying soul, that's what I am."

Marron threw a pillow at her. "Oh, _please._"

Pan laughed. "Good night, hun. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Pan."

----

A/N: Hope you like it so far! Tell me if I should continue? Oh yeah, and none of them are Saiyans, ok? That would mess up my fic. P Then Pan could just eat a senzu bean and live happily ever after. :)

Next Chapter: Pan meets Trunks….will sparks fly? Or will she really 'have a good laugh about it afterwards'? It's T/P, take a wild guess. ;P


	2. The Meeting

Undying Love : Chapter 2

Author's Note: Aww….only 4 reviews? Come on…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, man….I just own Richard, and I don't even wanna own him, so you can have him if you want. ;P

Chapter 2: The Meeting

-----

Pan yawned as she woke up and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, not wanting to get out of bed. She could already hear Marron in the kitchen, undoubtedly making breakfast.

"Rise and shine, Panny dear," Marron called out. "Get that lazy butt out of bed!"

Pan took one look at the clock and groaned. "Marron, it's only 9 p.m. for God's sake!"

Marron rolled her eyes. "Which is exactly why you should get up and go change. We're going to the Pier in less than fifteen minutes."

Grumbling to herself, Pan managed to get up out of bed and headed to the bathroom, carrying a T-shirt and jeans in her hands.

"Wait a minute-" Marron grabbed the T-shirt and flung it across the room. "You are not wearing _that_ to the Pier."

"Oh, get a grip, Marron. What else am I going to wear, a skirt and a tank top?"

"Precisely," grinned Marron. "Hey, I'm letting you borrow one of mine. So chill."

"Oh no you don't," said Pan, backing away. "I've never worn a skirt in my entire life you little freak-"

"Well, there's always time to start," replied Marron cheerfully. "Fine, if you're that picky about it wear the blue tank top with jeans. It's much better than that hideous old T-shirt."

"Thank you," huffed Pan, and disappeared down the hall instantly. Ten minutes later she returned, fully dressed and smiling.

"Gimme those tablets again, would ya, Marron? I'm beginning to get a little dizzy."

"Here," said Marron, offering her the bottle. "You really can't survive without these, can you?"

Pan laughed. "That's like saying you can't live in a body without a soul. No, my dear Marron, these tablets are the only reason I'm alive today. Otherwise I woulda been history a long time ago."

Marron was quiet for awhile, not really knowing what to say. "Don't talk like that, Pan. Please."

"There's no point of living in a fantasy world," said Pan shrugging. "You're gonna have to face the facts one of these days."

'Shut up," muttered Marron. "Just please don't say a single word."

Pan just shrugged again and walked into the kitchen, where she noticed a heap of blueberry pancakes waiting for her.

"Marron, did I ever tell you that you're just full of suprises…" Pan grabbed a fork and dug in.

"You eat like a pig, for crying out loud," said Marron in disgust. "It's a wonder you're not overweight."

Pan laughed, but Marron saw something in her eyes she couldn't fully understand. Perhaps it was sorrow; perhaps it was pain. But the truth was, Pan Son could never gain weight no matter how hard she tried. In fact, she had been losing weight so quickly these past few months that she had begun to look almost gaunt. Her once ruby- red cheeks now seemed flat and drained. Tiny circles had started to form around her beautifully exotic eyes, but even they could not hide the beauty of Pan Son.

"Did you eat already?" questioned Pan with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Of course I did," Marron rolled her eyes. "I've been up since seven."

Pan nodded and finished off the rest of her pancakes. "Well then, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Yeah, grab that umbrella on your way out, Pan..I think it's beginning to drizzle outside."

---

Trunks Briefs did not like waiting. Whether it be for an employee, a friend, or even his own mother, Trunks could get annoyed easily.

And right now was no exception.

His good friend Marron had invited him to the Pier at precisely nine thirty five. Trunks had shown up around ten, and had been waiting for a half an hour. There was still no sign of his blond-haired friend in sight.

He frowned. A single line of distress surrounded his perfectly shaped cheekbone. Yes, it was true- Trunks was one of the few most good looking young men around, not to mention filthy rich and single. He was often critisized for that very reason: being very eligible and not frequently dating women close to his age. His last girlfriend had been a strawberry-blonde divorcee, with a young toddler that always tagged along. But Trunks didn't mind; he was in fact very open minded and willing to try new things.

His most appealing aspect were his looks- blue eyed and lavender haired, he easily attracted attention in a large crowd of people. He had an easygoing attitude and one of those half-smiles that was suspiciously close to a smirk forever etched on his face.

"Goddamn," he muttered under his breath. "Where is she when you need her?"

He still remembered the first day at Boston U, when he had first met Marron. He had bumped into her- literally – while carrying a pile of books from the library. He had become quite popular on campus, since he was the young manager of Capsule Corps, a million-dollar business that everyone knew about. Marron was shy and hesitant at first- especially when she found out about his reputation. But Trunks was simple- and he knew right away that this girl was going to be one of his closest friends in college. Both of them had begun spending more and more time with each other, partly because both were lonely and in desperate need for a true friend.

He was well into his third year now, and particularly well set both in and out of college. Throughout the years there had never been a trace of romance between the two, although Trunks suspected that Marron might feel otherwise. She had dropped enough hints and had critically examined each of his girlfriends to make him think that she might want to be the next. But Trunks was a man of emotions; he hardly ever did anything if his heart wasn't in it. And he just didn't feel the same way about Marron.

Marron had a little quirk to her, a spunky side that Trunks adored. He, too, examined each of her boyfriends and then gave her critical comments about them later. Her current one was no exception; in fact, Trunks had an extreme dislike for Richard. What, he wondered, was this pretty blonde doing with that obnoxious kid who obviously only wanted her for sex?

Before he could think any further, however, he noticed Marron jogging over to say hello. He had begun to give her one of his smirks when he suddenly realized that another girl was with her.

"Hey, Trunks!" Marron called out as she came closer. "Sorry for making you wait so long," she huffed. "Let me introduce you to my good friend Pan Son. Pan, meet Trunks, my college buddy."

It was then that Trunks had his first good look at Pan Son. He was surprised; what had seemed like a tomboyish figure from far away now seemed more delicate and feminine. But it was her eyes that caught his attention; deep, soulful brown eyes that he had never quite seen anywhere else. He had the sudden impulse to reach out and touch her soft black hair, but forced himself not to. She was beautiful in every way, and Trunks Briefs could not get his eyes off of her.

"…known her since high school," Marron was saying.

Pan caught him staring at her and raised an eyebrow, which caused Trunks to snap back to reality.

"Nice to meet you, Pan." He extended a hand towards her and gave her his best smile.

"You too," she replied quickly. As their hands met, he could have sworn he felt a jolt of familiarity in it. It was as if he knew her from somewhere; someplace long ago. As he tried to shake off this strange feeling of déjà vu, Pan suddenly took her hand away. He could see it in her eyes too; she felt the same shock he did. Startled, he tried to think of something to say.

-----

A/N: Sorry, I just had to end it there, the chapter was getting way too long. nn And no more updates until I get some more reviews! Come on people, show me some support…


	3. If You Only Knew

Undying Love : Chapter 3

_Every_ hello **begins** a _goodbye__  
_Every **smile** _begins_ a tear  
**Every** _love_ begins a **hurt****  
**_Every_ hurt **begins** a _fear -_ S.C. Casey

Chapter 3: If You Only Knew

----

Before he could, however, Marron spoke up.

"Trunks is everything…all right? You look freaked."

Trunks smiled; he never lost his cool easily. "Maybe there's something about Pan's eyes that's hypnotizing me," he said meaningfully. He glanced at her once more; what he had seen in her eyes only seconds ago was now gone. She met his gaze with a cold politeness.

There were a few minutes of silence- Pan made no effort to respond to Trunks's flirtatious comment. Marron realized the odd tension in the air and frowned.

"Well," she said loudly. "Are we going to show Pan around or what?"

"Definitely," Trunks eased himself onto the bench beside Marron. "That is, if Pan wants to." He gave her a half-smile; the smirk that was his trademark.

"Of…course. Why wouldn't I?" Pan replied weakly.

"It's settled then." Marron smiled warmly at her friend. "Trunks can give you a great tour of the Pier. I'll meet you guys back here in, say, fifteen minutes?"

Pan gaped at her. "_What? _You're not coming?"

Marron waved her comment away shaking her head. "I've seen the Pier hundreds of times, Pan. You go ahead with Trunks, when you guys get back we'll go to a restaurant and get something to eat." She nodded reassuringly at her, and patted her arm gently. "Go on, Pan. Have some fun for once."

And so, only five minutes later, Pan Son found herself all alone with Trunks Briefs. Both had been walking in silence for some time now; neither one knowing what exactly to say to the other. Trunks cleared his throat suddenly.

"So, " he said awkwardly. "Where do you live, Pan?"

Pan closed her eyes, turning away from him. There was so much he didn't know about her. _I live in a hospital, Mr. Trunks Briefs, _she felt like saying. _Do you know that I'm going to die in a couple of days? Yeah, I have cancer. I'm going to die soon and there's nothing you can do about it._

But instead she took a deep breath and answered him. "Not far from here. I visit Marron every now and then."

He nodded, wondering if she was purposely avoiding the question or if she was always this mysterious. "You go to college? Or maybe you're one of those lazy ones," he grinned. "I know a lot of 'em. They take a break for one year then they never go back."

_College? _She wondered sarcastically. _That's pretty hard to do when you have an I.V. hooked to your arm day and night. _

But once more she was forced to lie. "I'm working," she replied lamely.

Trunks looked at her then, and Pan refused to meet his eyes. _What in the world is she trying to hide? _He wondered, and sighed to himself. _It's going to be a long afternoon._

-----

Marron watched her two friends walk away with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She had been trying to deny it for a good ten minutes now; had been trying to convince herself that she was _not _jealous.

But then again she remembered the way he had looked at Pan, and felt like she was going to be sick.

_What is wrong with me? _She wondered. _This is Pan I'm talking about. My best friend. My best friend that is going to die in a matter of days. I'm the healthy one; I'm not suffering from a terminal illness. I should be glad that I'm not her…so then why in the world do I feel jealous?_

She took a deep breath. All morning she had _known_, but had deliberately sent Pan alone with Trunks. Why? She didn't know. Perhaps she was trying to clear her conscience; or maybe she was trying not to appear jealous in front of her two friends. She sighed- she had known right away, from the way his eyes held Pan's- that Trunks was being just a little more than friendly.

His blue eyes lit up with a twinkle that was hard to ignore. She had seen it many times, had yearned for him to look at _her_ that way, and here he was, giving her best friend the eye _she_ had been hoping for. How could she notfeel a tiny bit of jealousy?

Three whole years she had waited and waited for him to say those special words to her. But he had not; and she had given up eventually. She had felt the pain each time he walked off with another girl in his arms, had wondered what they had that she didn't.

Often she would catch herself looking at the mirror, touching her pretty face and thinking why she wasn't beautiful enough for Trunks.

She had gotten to know him pretty well now, and she knew when he was attracted to another girl. It had happened twice with two of her friends, and she had begun to realize what exactly Trunks looked for in those girls. She dyed her hair brown to match Marissa's; she cut it short to match Diane's. But it never worked, because each time Trunks had glanced at it briefly, then asked her casually what the hell she was trying to do.

_Trying to be like them, Trunks. I'm trying to be like them so you'll notice me, _she felt like saying.

A cold breeze blew her way; she pulled her jacket on tighter. She stared up at the sky, wondering what Trunks and Pan were doing at this very moment.

-----

Pan felt like she was going to scream.

She couldn't take it anymore; almost every other sentence she said came out like an insult. It wasn't as if she was trying to do this on purpose; she was in fact beginning to like this talkative lavendar-haired man. The only thing was, she was desperately trying to hide her emotions, and in doing so was making Trunks think that she found him completely repulsive.

So when he asked her to go back, she should have been only too happy.

But instead, she felt a deep feeling of remorse that she could not quite understand herself.

She shivered; he immediately offered her his jacket. But of course she refused, and he seemed even more dejected than ever.

Pan turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tear rolling down her cheek. _Trust me, Trunks, _she thought sadly, _You don't want to fall for a girl like me. I'm sick, I'm dying. I practically live on morphine and I wear a wig because I have none of my real hair left. I'm only temporary, Trunks, can't you see that?_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yes, we should be heading back," she said.

----

A/N: hope you liked. ;) next chapter should be up soon…so don't forget to review!


	4. Learning To Love

Undying Love: Chapter 4

"**Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today**." - Smith Woods

Chapter 4: Learning to Love

-----

- 2 hours later -

Pan slammed the door to Marron's apartment as she ran inside, gasping for breath. Without bothering to take off her shoes or her jacket, Pan collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes out of sheer pain.

Two seconds later, Marron ran in after her. "Pan! What in the world-?"

But all she could see was the back of her frail-looking friend's head. "Pan," she said again, walking over to her side and tapping her arm gently. "What's wrong with you? Pan!"

She heard a muffled voice from under her pillow begging for some morphine. Marron understood immediately; this was not the first time she had seen Pan get like this. She just hoped she wouldn't get any worse.

Patiently, Marron brought her a glass of water and a handful of Morphine tablets, wincing as Pan gulped them down repeatedly. Morphine was a strong drug that Pan hardly ever used- unless it was absolutely necessary. It was a powerful antioxidant, one that most patients didn't have the right to. But for Pan, who had a gazillion tumors in her stomach, Morphine was perfectly legal since it helped relieve the pain_ fast_.

Slowly, Pan's breathing became normal. But she remained facedown on the bed, as if too drained to even move.

"Is it getting any bett-" Marron stopped abruptly when she caught a glimpse of Pan's tear-streaked face.

"You're crying," she gasped softly. "What is it Pan? Tell me."

Pan refused to look up, and her weeping became more insistent by the minute. "It's him," she sobbed uncontrollably.

It was only then that Marron understood. _Of course it was him. Who else could it be?_

"It's Trunks isn't it," she said quietly.

Pan could only nod. "You don't know how it feels, Marron," she said, banging her fist angrily on the bed. "God damnit! I hate this! Why did it have to be _me_, of all people? All I ever wanted was to live a normal life!"

Marron felt a sudden pang of guilt. "You love him," she said. It was a statement, not a question. It was obvious how Pan felt; there was no need to ask.

Pan looked at her then, and Marron could see her bloodshot eyes. Her sobbing had ceased, but she was still shaking uncontrollably. "For the first time in my life, Marron, I've really cared about someone. But what the hell- what's the point when you know you can't have him?"

"Oh, Pan." Marron reached over to give her friend a hug. "I think you should tell him. Or maybe I should."

Pan stared at her. "Are you crazy? Why would I tell him? So _both _of us would be hurt? For God's sake it's bad enough that I have to suffer. I'd rather let him think that I find him to be the rude, obnoxious bastard I thought he was."

And without another word, Pan wiped her tears and walked off to her bedroom.

----

That night she dreamt of many things.

_She was awake; or was she? She didn't know where she was. All time had stopped; she was alone with the Master._

"_Ah," he said smiling at her serenely. "So you have returned, my dear. But your eyes are moist; what is it that you weep for?"_

"_Oh, Master," she said sighing. "'I've lost the one I loved."_

_He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "No, little one, perhaps you have not lost him yet. Your love is stronger than any power in this world, my child. "_

_A flicker of hope filled her chest. "Then there is a possibility-"_

_He held up a hand. "Ah, my little one. Do not get so anxious. Remember, you do not need his love."_

_She wept. "Oh, but Master, I do!" She looked at him with hope shining in her eyes. "Will you bring him back to me?"_

"_Ah," he replied, "And what would you do if I brought him back to you? Would you love him more, perhaps?"_

"_Yes, yes!" she was eager. "More than anything in this world."_

"_Then you need not worry, child. You will have him. Someday, you will be his."_

_Her heart soared. "In this life?"_

_But that question he would not answer._

_----_

Pan awoke with a start, the vivid dream still fresh in her mind. The Master, his promise- it had all been so real. Reluctantly, she got up out of bed, realizing that she was still wearing her jeans from yesterday. She groaned as she remembered everything with a rush- meeting Trunks, falling for him, and losing him, perhaps all in one day. She knew what she had to do, though. Apologize. Before she did anthing else, she was going to call him and apologize.

"Marron," she said walking into the kitchen, "Would you give me Trunks's number? I …uh, need to tell him something important."

Marron raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Something along the lines of 'I love you'?"

Pan gave her a wary grin. "Don't tempt me," she muttered.

As she walked back to her room carrying a phone and a piece of paper with his number on it, she mildly wondered what she would say. _Hi, remember me? I'm the bitch you met yesterday._

Shaking off her worries, she took a deep breath and dialed.

One…..Two……why wasn't he picking up?

"Hello?"

Her mind froze. Just hearing his voice sent shivers down her spine. Quickly, she shook her head and told herself not to be so stupid.

"Yeah, hi….this is Trunks, right?"

He paused. "Yes, this is. And you are?"

She cleared her throat. "I…uh, it's Pan. I met you yesterday at the Pier, remember?"

He was silent for a few minutes. Then he laughed. "Oh, yeah, I remember you. You're not someone I'd forget easily." She could hear the disdain in his voice. "So, what'd you call for?"

"Well," She fumbled for the right words and felt like kicking herself. "I just wanted to apologize. For, you know, being a total ass yesterday."

He laughed again. "What, are you serious?" When she remained silent, he continued, "Well, listen up, Pan. You don't need to apologize. "

She felt enormously relieved. "Oh, gee, thanks-"

"As a matter of fact," he said slowly, "I'd call it a truce if you'd go out for dinner with me tonight."

Her mouth hung open. "_What_? You have some nerve, Trunks Briefs-"

She could practically see him smirking. "I'll pick you up around seven. See you then."

And with that, she heard a soft _click _of the line going dead.

----

_Pan, you fool, _she cursed at herself silently, _You've done it again. You've let your feelings get the better of you. Of course you could have called him back and said _No, it wouldn't be possible to have dinner with him tonight, _but you didn't. Because you didn't want to. You wanted to go so badly, you moron! And now what are you going to do? When you promised yourself that you would never see Trunks Briefs again, did you really mean it? Of course you didn't. _

She sighed deeply. Marron poked her head into her room a few minutes later, noticing the pile of clothes sitting on Pan's bed.

"Mind if I ask where you're going?" Marron grinned; she had a feeling she knew already.

"Out," Pan muttered.

"With?" Marron prodded.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Who do you think? A jerk named Trunks."

Marron raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you would _never_see him again.Whatever happened to 'let him think he's the obnoxious bastard'?"

"Marron!" Pan cried, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "I didn't _want _this date. I was trying so goddamn hard to turn him down, Marron, but I just _couldn't._"

Marron smiled. "It's all right, Pan. I'm actually glad you decided to go. And listen to me, Pan, you should tell him how you feel. Stop torturing yourself and pretending that you don't really love him," she had a faraway look in her eyes. "I should know. Hell, I've done it too many times."

Pan glanced at her sideways. "Oh really? And when did _you _do that, Marron?"

"Oh," Marron realized what she had just said and blushed, "It's a heck of a long story. Tell you later."

"All right," Pan agreed reluctantly. "But one of these days I'd love to hear your tragic love stories."

Marron gave a short laugh. "You know, Pan, " she began with a smile, "You just might change your mind about it afterwards."

---

Almost two hours later, the doorbell rang.

The door was opened by Marron, and she was not surprised when she saw who it was. But she was, however, filled with a strange feeling of regret. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all: Throughout the years she had always wanted Trunks to come to her house this formally; and here he was now, after all this time. But just to her luck, he hadn't come for _her. _He had come for Pan.

"Hello, Trunks," she said as casually as she could. "Pan's still getting ready. You want a cup of coffee or something?"

He shook his head, then grinned at her, showing his dimples. "I owe it all to you, Marron. You're really the greatest friend a guy could ask for."

She smirked. "Don't start jumping to conclusions, Trunks. You _know _why she's going out with you tonight."

He waved her comment away then leaned in close, as if he was telling her a big secret. "I swear to God I'm not going to let this chance slip up," he said triumphantly, then gave her a short glance. "You think this cologne smells all right? It's not too strong, is it?"

Marron laughed and gave him a quick hug. "You look fine, Trunks. And you smell great. Really," she added when he continued to look unconvinced, "If I were Pan, I'd fall head over heels for you."

Trunks smiled. "You're one in a million, Marron."

She had a feeling he would say something more, but at that moment Pan walked in, looking gorgeous in a simple black dress. Her hair was curled in soft ringlets which, Marron noticed proudly, complemented her small face greatly.

"Don't look so stunned, Mr. Briefs," Pan said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not used to men gawking at me like that," she said, and laughed out loud.

Trunks grinned. "Pan, you look amazing."

She shrugged. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He offered her an arm. "So how about it, Pan? I say we start over again," It seemed as if Trunks just couldn't wipe the grin off his face that night. "No insults tonight, please."

And then, Pan surprised them all, including herself when she suddenly leaned in and kissed Trunks right then and there. Trunks seemed more than a little shocked at what had just happened, and tried to say something, but found that he had lost his voice.

Pan finally grinned, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of what on _earth _she had just done. _Why did I do that? _She wondered, but realized that she felt no regret. She looked up and found Marron smiling at her, giving her two thumbs up. _Okay, _she thought, staring at this lavender- haired man that had stolen her heart in a matter of minutes, _You wanted me to express my feelings, right Marron? Well. Tonight, just for tonight, I'm going to live my life the way I want to._ "Hell," she said softly, "You got that right."

----

A/N: next chapter, Panny ends up in the hospital….and finds out something that may very well change her life. For better or for worse? Find out next chapter! ;)


	5. Too Good To Be True

Undying Love: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Too Good To Be True

----

Pan couldn't remember the last time she had felt so carefree, not having the awful truth hanging over her head like a shadow. She sighed as she looked at Trunks; he was so _perfect. _Their dinner together had been nothing short of a dream, and it seemed as if Trunks was making every effort to make this evening unforgetful. Of course, she knew that all this was temporary- she would have to give him up eventually, and just thinking about it hurt.

She was almost sorry when it was time to leave. _Just a few more minutes? S_he felt like saying., but it was already well past midnight. She didn't have to worry, though- Trunks was in no hurry to leave himself.

Trunks drove to her apartment slowly; there was no traffic on the streets and it seemed as if they had all the time they wanted to themselves. Finally, they reached the small condo and he looked over at her, smiling.

"I'm really glad you came tonight," he said softly, brushing a wisp of her raven hair from her face and touching her cheek gently.

She turned to him. "So am I." Before she knew it, his lips were against hers and they were enveloped in a passionate kiss, neither one wanting to pull back. Trunks's hands began to roam all over her body, absently unbuttoning her blouse- but he suddenly stopped when she stiffened and pulled back.

"What is it?" he asked, staring at her delicate face which had suddenly gone white.

"I'm-I-can't-" He realized that Pan was struggling to breathe.

"Holy shit," he cried, getting out of the car and opening her door, then pulling her out into the fresh air beside him.

"Pan? You okay?" he shook her, but her eyes remained closed.

"What the fuck!" he swore, wondering if she had fainted and terrified that he had something to do with it. Again, he shook her, but it seemed as if Pan was out cold.

Scooping her up in his arms, Trunks fervently ran to her doorstep and rang the doorbell, hoping with all his heart that Marron was somewhere inside. A few minutes later the door was answered by a sleepy-looking Marron, who woke up fast when she realized that the heap Trunks was carrying was none other than her friend Pan.

"Oh no." Marron quickly brought them inside and instructed Trunks to place her down on the bed. He seemed dazed and mildly confused- _poor thing, _thought Marron. Trunks felt helpless as Marron handled the situation with extreme calmness. _You would think she sees Pan faint every day, _he thought , raising his eyebrows.

She splashed ice-cool water on Pan's face. When Pan remained limp and motionless, she began to get increasingly worried and debated whether or not she should call Dr. White, Pan's regular doctor, whom she had been receiving treatment from.

While she was lost deep in thought, Pan groaned and Trunks rushed to her side. She was sweating, he noticed, and seemed to be clutching her stomach out of pain.

"Pan?" he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

She was shaking her head rapidly. "Can't…breathe!" she struggled to say.

"Ok, that's it, we're taking you to the hospital," he said and took her in his arms again. "Hey, Marron! I can't just keep her like this, man, she can't breathe! I'm taking her to the doctor."

-----

-15 minutes later-

Marron and Trunls waited impatiently outside the ER. Marron has begun to cry, and Trunks was patting her shoulder, trying hard not to get choked up himself.

"Marron," he said suddenly, "I keep feeling like I had something to do with this. You think that maybe I should have been a little more-"

Marron shook her head with confidence. "No, Trunks, it couldn't possibly have been you."

He peered at her closely. "Is there something you're not telling me? I mean, you seem so sure of yourself that it wasn't me."

"No!" she cried out too quickly, then collected herself. "I mean, um, no. It's nothing like that." She was surprised how easily she could lie to him.

He shrugged. "Okay. I believe you."

Ten more minutes passed.

Dr. White finally emerged from the Emergency Room. "She's out of danger now," he said, shaking his head. "She is one lucky girl."

Marron yelped and hugged Trunks, who was grinning from ear-to-ear himself. "But, Doctor," he said, placing a hand on his arm, "What was it? I mean, why did she just pass out like that?"

Dr. White stared from Trunks to Marron and then back to Trunks again. "Well, dear boy,-" he began, but Marron cut him off.

"It was her eating habits again, wasn't it, Dr. White?" She gave him a look; Dr. White understood and changed his tone quickly.

"Yes, er, you're correct. She needs to eat healthier foods and take those vitamins all the time."

Marron gave a sigh of relief. _Whew. Good ol' Dr. White to the rescue._

But Trunks was not one to be easily fooled. "Wait a minute," he said frowning, "That doesn't make sense. Why would she have trouble breathing then?"

Dr. White patted his arm reassuringly. "She also has a slight asthma, my boy, nothing to be too concerned about. " Then he smiled, but there was no warmth in his eyes. "Pan is…a very headstrong girl. She's a real fighter, dear boy."

Trunks nodded slowly. "She's very special to me, Doctor. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

Marron choked out an excuse to run over to the ladies room; it was all she could do from bursting into tears.

-------

The first thing Pan thought upon waking up was: _Oh shit, I'm back here again._

Sighing deeply, she tried to recall what had happened while she was with Trunks. The last thing she remembered was kissing him, holding him tight and not wanting to let go. It seemed like something out of a fairytale; she already knew too well that happiness was brief in her life. Trying to control the growing panic in the pit of her stomach, she wondered how she would explain all this to Trunks.

Before she could think any further, the door to her hospital room was opened and Dr. White came in. He had a grim expression on his face- and Pan wasn't too sure she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Good afternoon, Pan." He took an empty chair beside her and looked at her thoughtfully over his glasses.

Pan grinned at the doctor- he was her savior, in a way, and she owed him much more than she could ever give back to him. "Good afternoon. How are you, Dr. White?"

He sighed, and Pan noticed the wrinkles of old age around the corners of his mouth. Still, he was more than a Doctor to Pan- he was practically her family. Tall and gray-haired with a rumbling laugh, Dr. White had made Pan Son smile more than once on her worst days. His main goal in life was to see the successful futures of his patients, mostly young adults whom he treated like his children since he had none of his own.

"The same as I always am," he replied with a twinkle in his eye, "But you tell me how _you're _doing, Pan. You had us all worried after that little episode this morning."

She frowned, wringing her hands helplessly. "Honestly, I feel good as new. I don't know why I passed out again, because I really thought I was doing much better."

"Well," he began gently, "Now I'm not saying that the fainting spell was definitely connected to the cancer. There are much more possibilities; we could do another test if you'd like."

Pan felt a lump in her throat. "Yes, please," she said hurriedly, "I want the test. I'm convinced my tumors are getting smaller."

Dr. White hesitated before speaking, yet his eyes never left her face. He was used to dealing with difficult cases and didn't flinch about confrontling them directly. "Now, Pan, you know that your cancer has already spread through much of your abdomen and the chances of the tumors getting smaller at this stage are very slim."

"_Slim," _she said meaningfully, "Not impossible. Dr. White, I've been taking those herbal tablets you prescribed regularly and I think they're really helping." She paused. "I've also done some research of my own on the herbs and they seemed to have provided miraculous results for previous patients."

"Pan," he said with a slight strain in his voice. "In those cases the cancer was almost always in it's early stages. Now don't get me wrong; those tablets are extremely helpful. Yet I feel that the test will be an unneccesary hardship for you."

She stared ahead, determined. "I want the test."

He nodded. "Very well, let me examine you."

"Now? Here?"

"The door is closed and visiting hours are almost up. I want to examine your abdominal area thoroughly. Now, please pull up your shirt and lie back on the bed while I examine you."

Pan did as she was told. All the strength seemed to have gone out of her muscles and she was grateful to collapse back on the bed. Dr. White sat on the bed beside her and touched her bellybutton gently, probing his fingers further out. She remembered that she used to tell him that he had the healing touch- she always felt better after leaving his office. Yet today his healing hands had made her stiffen. She closed her eyes.

"Ouch," She said, her teeth clenched.

"I barely even touched you, Pan," Dr. White replied, looking concerned. "Maybe we should postpone the test."

"No, you're right, I don't know why I said that. It's not bad, really."

He continued to press the lumps in her stomach gently. "The area is very sensitive," He finally said.

Pan realized she was sweating. "Are we done-?"

"Yes, you can pull your shirt back down now, Pan. " He continued to scribble something on his notepad.

"Well, are the tumors getting any smaller? They are, aren't they?"

Dr. White looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "The area is very sensitive, Pan," he repeated.

"Well, of course it is. Yours would be too, if you had been operated on as many times as I have." She gave a short laugh, but there was no humor in her eyes.

"The tumors are still there, Pan."

She turned away from him, so he wouldn't see the tear sliding down her cheek. "I never said that they weren't," She said after awhile, "I just thought they might have been getting better."

He patted her back kindly. "I think you know what I mean, dear girl. Keep on taking those herbs and we'll do another test next week, all right?" He stood. "I believe you have some visitors that would like to see you. I'll bring them in if you feel up to it after awhile." He left.

_Keep on taking those herbs and we'll do another test next week. _

_The tumors are still there, Pan._

She cried herself to sleep that night.

----

The next morning, Pan awoke to see a bouqet of flowers resting on her windowsill. They were turned in a way so she could just make out the lettering on the card attached to them.

_Get well soon, Pan. I miss you like hell. _

_Love, Trunks_

She grinned in spite of herself. When had he come? And where was he now? Suddenly she was filled with an anxious longing to see him; just one glimpse of his deep blue eyes would be enough to make her feel better.

As if in answer to her question, the phone abruptly rang. She picked up, but to her dismay it was not Trunks who answered.

"Marron!" She was happy to hear her friend's voice after so long. "Where are you? Why didn't you come visit me?"

"We were there last night, Pan, but you were asleep. Dr. White didn't think it was a good idea to wake you up, so Trunks left you flowers by your bed." She paused, then giggled. "He's here right now, if you want to talk to him."

_Trunks was at Marron's house? This early? He couldn't be. Not unless-_

"He slept over?" Her voice sounded hollow even to her own ears.

"Oh, well, you know how late we came back home last night, and Trunks forgot his keys when he took you to the hospital in such a hurry. So of course I told him he could sleep here, then we could come see you in the morning."

"Oh." She tried not to let her feelings be so obvious. After all, he was Marron's friend too. And it was _her _he had kissed; and _her_ that he was in love with. She had no reason to be jealous.

Trunks came on the line. "Hey, Panny! How're you feeling? Good, I hope?"

She smiled when she heard his cheerful voice. "Hey Trunks. Could you...come over right now? I miss you terribly."

"Sure, sure, we were just headed over anyway." He paused for a moment while Pan heard Marron shreiking and laughing in the background. "Sorry about that," he said, but he seemed to be holding in his laughter as well. "Marron here just dropped the egg she was cooking on the floor. Never trust a woman with a spatula," he joked.

Pan forced a laugh. "Yeah, I've learned the hard way not to make Marron laugh while she's cooking,"

"Right. So we'll be there in about fifteen minutes, okay? See you then."

"I love-" She began to say, but he had already hung up.

"You." She said softly, staring at the receiver in her hand for several minutes. She hugged her knees and sighed to herself. She had never felt more alone in her entire life.

------

While she waited for Marron and Trunks to show up, Pan thought she might get up and walk around a bit. She was sick of staying in bed all day, and decided to wash her face and comb her hair.

She was about to ask a nurse for a towel when she heard two voices just outside her room.

One was deep and masculine; undoubtedly Dr. White. The other one she didn't recognize, and assumed it was a colleague of his. Without meaning to, she felt herself eavesdropping.

"….Was wrongly diagnosed," Dr. White was saying.

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" The other voice seemed doubtful. "You know, we really have to be certain before we say anything to the patient."

"Absolutely, Frank. I'm surprised myself, because we just can't _afford _to make these kinds of mistakes, but yet they do happen."

"So you conducted another test on the patient? Recently?"

"Yes. And it came up negative. There was definitely a mistake in diagnosing ...I'll show you the results…"

There was a shuffle of footsteps, and they left.

Pan sat on the edge of her bed, trying to control the growing excitement in her stomach. _Someone has been misdiagnosed. Someone who's been recently tested on, a female._

She knew she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but she was convinced that Dr. White had been talking about _her. _

After all, who else could it be?

--------

A/N: Well, can it really be true? Is it Pan whose been misdiagnosed, or will Pan have to suffer through the awful truth once more in her life? And what exactly is going on between Marron and Trunks? Find out next chapter! ;P


	6. Alone

Undying Love: Chapter 6

A/N: In answer to Nalurah's question, no, I do not have cancer and neither does a family member of mine. A friend of mine did a few years back and she passed away last summer. All this is explained in my profile. ;P

Chapter 6: Alone

----

_Marron's Apartment, 10 minutes later_

She sat perched on the edge of an armchair, a cup of coffee in one hand and absently stroking Trunks's silky lavendar hair with the other. Both sat in silence; neither one knowing what to do next. Marron looked over at Trunks for a second- and wondered if he felt the same feeling of regret she did. But at the same time, Marron was happy, a lot happier than she had been in a long time.

_Pan's voice had sounded terribly hurt on the phone,_ she remembered with a sudden jolt. _As if she knew what had really happened last night._

What _had _really happened last night? She wondered silently. Had it all been an accident? If so, whose fault had it been? Was it simply because both had needed comfort? Or maybe it was destined to be this way after all.

Trunks finally broke the unbearable silence. "I'm sorry, Marron." He was shaking his head. "I don't know what the _hell _got into me. I shouldn't have- we shouldn't have-"

"I know how you feel," she said hoarsely, staring at him with those big blue eyes of hers. "Pan is the one you love, not me. I understand completely." She didn't, actually. What she wanted him to say was that she was wrong; he had never been in love with Pan, he was always secrectly in love with her.

But he didn't, of course. "Pan," he said softly, as if just saying her name made him feel better somehow. "She's so innocent, Marron. So pure. She's like a part of me," he said.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Then last night meant nothing to you, right? Then why did you do it, Trunks?" She wanted to run away, get the hell out of here somehow.

"Honestly, I don't know, Marron. Like I said, it wasn't meant to happen. But we both needed….to comfort each other after what happened to Pan." He looked at her in the eye. "Grief makes people do crazy things, Marron."

She was trying to choke back her sobs. "I've always loved you, Trunks." She paused to take in his stricken expression- it satisfied her somehow. "I know you probably think I'm cruel for saying this, because Pan is my best friend. But I'm only human, Trunks-and I have no regrets about last night." She caressed his hair. "Because it _was_ meant to be."

He stood up. "No, it wasn't." He spoke firmly, and gently removed her head from his lap. "I'll apologize to you again, Marron, because it was partly my fault. But I want to make this clear, just so you don't get the wrong idea. You're a very good friend to me, Marron. Nothing more; nothing less. But Pan is the one I love- and I know I can trust you not to say anything about this to her. She'd die if she found out."

The thought lingered in Marron's head, even after Trunks had left.

_She'd die if she found out._

-------

_Alone._

_So very much alone._

Pan stared out of the large glass windows of her hospital room. Trunks and Marron hadn't come.

She listened to the loud humming of the heater in her room. It was too quiet.

She picked up the remote and began flipping through channels in the tiny television, but her mind was someplace else.

_Something terrible had happened last night. _She could feel it in her bones. And she had an awful feeling that Trunks had something to do with it.

_No, _she thought. _Marron wouldn't do that to me. _Right?

Before she could think any further, someone tapped lightly on the door and Trunks came in. Wearing a light blue polo that matched the color of his eyes, he looked rather impressive. He flashed her a dazzling smile when she turned around to face him.

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner," He began, "I completely lost track of time." He came closer and sat by her side. "How're you feeling now?"

_How am I feeling? I feel like I'm going to lose it, Trunks. Because if, God forbid, you're not telling me something I'll never forgive you. Ever. _She knew she should just let it go, but she couldn't.

"I'm doing great," She smiled at him warmly. "Where's Marron? She didn't come?"

"Oh, she should be here any minute. She was busy so I left before her," He took her hand in his. "I knew you'd be waiting."

He realized her hand was trembling underneath his. "What's the matter? You're not cold, are you?"

"No," she said softly. "I'm just so glad you're here," She looked at him square in the eye. "It's just that sometimes I think you're too good to be true, Trunks. You have no idea how hard my life's been...I'm afraid to trust anyone ever again because I'm always the one that gets hurt."

Trunks's expression was unreadable, but his eyes softened and he tightened his grip on Pan's hand. "I love you, Pan. Remember that. If I ever hurt you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He grinned. "And that's a promise."

He lightly kissed her on the cheek but let his lips linger for a few seconds. "Now hurry up and get well soon, Pan Son," he said softly against her ear. "The future awaits us."

_The future._

For the first time in years, that single word held meaning for her. Because maybe, just maybe, she would have a future after all.

_The future awaits us._

---------

Shortly after Trunks had left, Dr. White returned to take another blood sample. To his surprise, she greeted him with enthusiasm and seemed happier than she had been in months.

"Well, well, just look at you Pan," he said, smiling at the young girl fondly. "Seems like you've decided to take my advice after all and not be so gloomy all the time. Now I know it's hard for you, but you must learn to enjoy life my dear."

She laughed out loud. "Actually, it's a little more than that, Dr. White. But go ahead, take my blood sample first. I'll tell you about it afterwards."

Dr. White grinned and sat on the stool next to Pan. "As you wish. But first let me tell you about Sandra Rodriguez. You know Sandra, don't you? She's on the second floor and I believe you've met her a couple of times. " He paused. "She's a cancer patient like yourself. Lung cancer, though. Sandra never did stop smoking."

"Yes, I remember her all right. She's the only cancer patient I've ever met who thinks she's going to make it." Pan rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think she _is _going to make it after all," Dr. White stopped speaking when he saw the shocked expression on Pan's face. "That's what I came to talk to you about, actually. I thought you'd be glad to hear that Sandra's not terminally ill. She was misdiagnosed."

Pan remained silent.

"Pan? Are you listening to me? I said, Sandra was misdiagnosed. She's going to-"

"She's going to make it, right?" Pan said with a sigh. "I know. I heard you the first time."

Clearly, Dr. White did not understand Pan's hostile behavior. "Is everything all right, Pan?"

"No!" She burst out with such anger that Dr. White backed away a little. "Why does _she _get to live? And why do_ I_ have to die? It's not fair, I tell you! I was the one that was supposed to live. I should have been misdiagnosed!"

Stunned at Pan's sudden outburst, Dr. White tried to calm her down desperately. "I'm so sorry, Pan. I was being insensitive. I just thought-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, dear."

But Pan was furious. She looked at him, and Dr. White could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone," She said in between sobs. "You're such a lousy doctor. Just go. _Leave me alone_!" She shouted when he didn't budge.

Quietly, Dr. White opened the door to her room and left. Angrily, Pan grabbed her lunch tray and flung it across the wall, feeling sick for having yelled at Dr. White.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she said to no one in particular. "Do you hear that, God? _What the hell did I do to deserve this!_"

But of course, God never did answer her question.

--------

The days came and went. Pan eventually gained permission to leave the hospital and returned to the small apartment she shared with Marron once more. Pan and Trunks's relationship continued, and the affair between Trunks and Marron had been forgotten. At least, Trunks had dismissed it in _his _mind. He wasn't too sure about Marron, though.

So on a cold February morning when both girls sat sipping their coffees and nonchalantly discussing the latest fashion, the conversation was suddenly sidetracked to Trunks.

"Do you think Trunks would like a dress like that?" Pan asked, pointing disdainfully at a short pink dress shown in a catalogue. "It's so girly. So not me."

"I don't see why not," replied Marron with a shrug. "The dress _is _gorgeous. And look at the shoes that come with it! Beautiful."

"Whatever," Pan shut the catalogue and tossed it on the coffee table, then leaned forward, her eyes glittering with mischeif. "Remember when I asked you about your tragic love stories, Marron? You never did tell me."

"Oh," Marron twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers and paused, as if trying to make up her mind about something. Then she grinned. "Are you ready for this, Pan? You might not like what I have to say. No, on second thought, let's just drop it."

"Marron!" she exclaimed. "Don't be such a bad sport. Tell me!"

"Okay," Marron said slowly, looking directly in Pan's eyes, "The first was John. Remember John from high school? The second was George. I met him when I worked at Bloomingdale's awhile back. And the third…" She paused dramatically. "Was Trunks."

"What?" Pan stared at her blond-haired friend, and for the first time she saw pain in her blue eyes. "You were in love with Trunks?"

"I _am _in love with Trunks." Marron gave her a sheepish grin. "You couldn't tell, right?"

Pan was shaking her head, completely blown away. "I can't believe this," Pan frowned and looked at her suspiciously. "You're not joking around, are you?"

"No, Pan, I'm telling you the truth for the first time in my life. And that's not all. But it's enough for you to hear, anyway."

Pan's eyes widened. "You mean there's more? What, the two of you went out?" When Marron remained silent, she suddenly remembered something that had disturbed her not too long ago. "He slept over once," She said quietly.

"Marron?" Pan's voice was trembling now. "Please tell me I'm wrong. I am, aren't I?"

"Just drop it, Pan," Marron said with a sigh. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Pan snorted. "Yeah right. You don't want to hurt me, so you go ahead and have sex with Trunks!"

Marron didn't reply, but the look on her face told Pan everything she needed to know.

"You know what? I am so _sick _of having fake people for friends. Everyone I've ever met in my entire fuckin' life was always full of bullshit!" She turned around to glare at Marron. "And you're no exception. I trusted you, goddamnit!"

And without another word, Pan opened the front door and walked out of Marron's life.

"Pan! Come back here! It was an accident," Marron was crying now. "Pan, please!"

But something deep inside told her that Pan was not coming back.

_Ever._


	7. Life Brings Changes

Till Death Do Us Part: Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, the title of the fic has changed. I just thought 'Undying Love' was a little too plain. ;P

And check out the other T/P fic I started if you haven't already: Heart of Glass.

Random Comment: I got my license!

Chapter 7: Life Brings Changes

-------

Officer Ryan Kurtis yawned and tried to keep his eyes open as he drove his blue and white squad car. It was nearly midnight, and he hadn't had the _slightest _amount of sleep last night. Not to mention the incredibly busy day he had-but then again, every day was a busy day for a cop like Ryan Kurtis. He was going to be promoted any day now, ever since he had decided to try his luck with the FBI. He remembered his boss's words with a wry grin- _You're a good cop, Kurtis. One of the best. And the FBI needs people like you, believe it or not. Think about it, Kurtis. I'm giving you three days._

Yep. That was him, all right. Kurtis the hero. _Superman, _he chuckled to himself at the nickname his fellow officers had given him after the numerous bravery medals he had earned.

He wished he could say the same about his life at home.

"_Let's face it, Ryan, I'm just not capable of being a good mother. I'm leaving tomorrow- the divorce papers will be sent shortly. Forgive me, Ryan, this is just something I have to do."_

Forgive her, right? He shook his head in disgust as he recalled his ex-wife Maria's harsh words. It was hard to imagine he had the perfect family not too long ago. A doting wife and an adorable little kid- life was going good for Officer Ryan Kurtis. Until his wife had dropped the bombshell, shattering his dreams into a million pieces.

Ryan Kurtis the hero? _Yeah right._

He sighed, running a hand through his sandy blond hair. He had married young, and still didn't look much like a father of a 1-year old. Not like he had to start worrying about his age; he was only twenty-eight.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, a dark figure emerged from the shadows and ran out into the street. "What the fuck!" he swore, then desperately swerved his car to the left in an attempt to avoid colliding with the person. The figure's eyes widened- he could see that even in the dark- as if realizing for the first time that he was in a police car. Then whoever it was turned and ran for dear life.

Officer Ryan Kurtis was right on their heels.

-------

"I don't _believe _this!" Trunks shouted. "How could you be so stupid and let her go alone this time of night? She just came back from the hospital two freaking weeks ago!"

"She's not two years old, Trunks. And besides, there was nothing I could do to stop her!" Marron snapped back.

"You wanted to hurt her, didn't you? Why? Because you were jealous!"

"Yes, goddamnit! _I was jealous of my own best friend. _Because of you! You're the one who drove me this far!"

Trunks paused, staring at Marron as if seeing her for the first time. "It disappoints me," he said softly, "That I trusted you once."

"Oh, shut up," she muttered crossly. "Just go away, Trunks. You ruined her life, and now you're ruining mine too."

Trunks took a deep breath and struggled to stay calm. "Marron. Please. Don't make this worse than it is. We'll find her, bring her back. She'll understand."

Marron rolled her eyes but he could see the fear she was trying to hide clearly. "You think she's in danger? Who knows where she went?"

"I'll find her," Trunks was already putting his coat on. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Marron agreed, a tight knot forming in the pit of her stomach. _How stupid could she be for fighting with Trunks? And for telling everything to Pan, so she would leave? _

_Oh, God, what have I done? _She wondered. _What in the world have I done?_

---------

"Hey!" Kurtis yelled, gaining on the man. _Or was it a woman? _he thought distractedly. "Stop running or I'll shoot!"

But whoever it was seemed not to hear him. Kurtis tackled the figure within minutes.

He heard a soft groan and quickly got off of him-or her-but kept a firm hold on the sweatshirt they wore and peered at the person closely.

He was shocked when a beautiful young woman stared back at him. _A woman_, he realized with a sudden jolt, _that I almost recognize from somewhere_.

"What the-" he began, but stopped himself. "What are you doing out here, miss? The area's not very safe this late at night." He looked around, as if someone might be after her.

"It's nothing," the girl muttered. "I was just headed home."

Officer Kurtis continued to look at her suspiciously. "So why were you running?"

"Because you scared the living crap out of me," she said sourly, glaring at him.. "I thought you would arrest me!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I never said I wouldn't. And why the hell did you run out onto the street like that? You could have been killed!"

"I didn't see your car coming," she mumbled.

Officer Kurtis was shaking his head. "I'm afraid I just don't believe your story, Miss-"

"Pan. Pan Son," she paused. "And I didn't do anything wrong. Honest."

"Look, Miss Son. It's a little after midnight and you're _alone, _in the middle of the woods, running from a cop. Somehow I don't think you were headed to granny's house," he said skeptically. "So either you're a runaway or you're up to no good."

"It's nothing like that," she kept insisting, but Officer Kurtis shook his head again.

"We'll just find out at the station then, won't we," he said curtly, then began reading her rights.

------

"It's almost one a.m., Trunks. Give it up for now, please! And call the police, would you? Maybe they found her."

"Marron, she _ran away _in case you've forgotten. And anyway, it hasn't been sixty-eight hours yet, so the police won't consider her 'missing'."

"So we're just going to stay out here the whole night?" Marron stared at him in disbelief.

"Not the whole night, but at least a couple more hours. You can go back home if you want to."

Marron slumped back into her seat, closing her eyes. She might as well try to catch some sleep here….

------

_God, she's pretty._

Officer Ryan Kurtis shook his head, wondering where the hell that thought had come from. He was a cop for crying out loud; it was his _job _to interrogate and point fingers at people. Make them feel guilty, not think that they were _pretty._

But he had felt sorry for Pan Son the minute she had let out her real story. A boyfriend who cheated on her with her best friend. It seemed as if the world was just crawling with them, considering the fact that countless numbers of young women dragged into the Police Station had the same tale to tell these days.

"Where can I reach your parents?" he asked her, one hand already on the phone. "You can go home when they come and get you."

"They passed away about two months ago." Suddenly she looked incredibly sad. "I live alone. At least, for now."

Kurtis murmered a quick apology _This just keeps getting complicated, doesn't it? _He gave her a tight smile and said, "Well, that could be a problem."

"Officer, I refuse to go back to the apartment I share with my friend. I'll go somewher else. You don't have to worry about me."

"No, I can't just let you go off like that," he said, then checked his watch. Almost two a.m. _What the hell am I supposed to do with this girl? Let her spend the night behind bars?_

"Miss Son, I don't know what to tell you. You're going to have to call up your friend, and fast, because my duty's almost up."

"I told you, I'm not going back there no matter what. " She looked at him stubbornly.

"Then you're coming with me again," he said, suprising himself as the words came out of his mouth. "Come on. Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Where?" Pan was staring at him, confused.

"I have a spare guest room back at my place," he said, desperately trying to sound casual, as if he picked up people off the street and brought them home every day. "You're welcome to stay there until morning."

At first, Pan just looked at him in shock. _Is this guy for real? _She watched him curiously while he straightened papers on his desk and hesitated when he began to head out.

He turned back when he felt her watching him."Look, Miss Son, I'm a police officer. I'm not going to hurt you. But if you'd rather spend the night behind bars, then that's up to you."

Slowly, without saying a single word, Pan got up. _Do I trust him? _She asked herself. It wasn't like she had many other options.

"You coming or not?" He seemed to be getting impatient.

"Yeah. I'm coming," she muttered. Then without a second thought she grabbed her jacket and headed after him.

--------

They didn't talk much in the car. _What the hell are you supposed to say to a cop, anyway? _Pan wondered. Still, the silence was nerve-racking. She felt she should say _something_, at least.

"Thanks, by the way," she said quietly. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. It was my duty, miss."

She definitely knew it was _not _his duty to bring her home like this. But she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything about it.

"You miss your parents?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, you must get lonely out here by yourself."

"Lonely?" she almost laughed at the question. Who had time to be lonely when they were too busy trying to stay alive? "Not really. I try to keep myself busy."

Silence again.

Pan was surprised he had made some kind of personal talk. Encouraged, she decided to plunge ahead and ask the question that had been disturbing her all this time. She prayed she wouldn't make him angry.

"If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

He looked at her. "Go ahead."

"Will your…" she paused. "Will your wife…be okay with this?"

He paused for a moment. Then he laughed, shaking his head. "If I _had_ a wife, she might not have been. But I don't, so you can relax. All I have at home is a mother and a little kid."

"Oh." She said, not really knowing what to say. _Is it a good thing or a bad thing that he doesn't have a wife?_

She realized he had stopped the car in front of a fancy-looking house that seemed rather empty from the outside with all the lights off. Only a single light dimly glowed in what appeared to be a bedroom window.

"Come on in," he said, getting out of his car. "It's chilly out here."

Pan slowly walked up the stairs to his house and found herself wondering what Marron and Trunks might be doing right now. _Probably not giving a shit_, she thougt bitterly. Then she took a deep breath and walked into his house.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. His Happiness is Another's Sorrow

Till Death Do Us Part: Chapter 8

"**You havent lived till **_**you've met someone worth dying for**_**.." - S. Banks**

Chapter 8: His Happiness is Another's Sorrow

-------

The very first thing Pan noticed about his home was how _messy_ it seemed to be, which was ironic since the house was luxurious and proper from the outside. It was also eerily quiet.

"Is anyone even home?" Pan asked him doubtfully.

"Oh, yeah, they're all home. Nicky's probably asleep by now, but I don't know about Mother." Officer Kurtis replied, taking off his jacket and carelessly throwing it aside. Pan cringed; he just seemed to be oblivious of the mess.

Her eye suddenly caught a photo frame, a wedding picture that was firmly set on top of the furnace. The two people in it seemed like the happiest couple on earth- Ryan Kurtis was handsome in his black tuxedo, but he was not half as attractive as the woman with him- she was simply stunning in her long, white, strapless dress. A flush of color exuberated her cheekbones, and her jade green eyes watched the camera with a playful smile.

Officer Kurtis followed her gaze with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "That was my wife. Maria."

"I'm sorry," was all she could say in answer. She wanted to ask him more, but once again felt his uneasiness and remained silent.

"Ryan? Is that you out there?" An elderly woman walked into the living room, stopping short when she saw Pan. "My God, you've brought a friend. And this house is a complete mess," she added, fretting over the clothes strewn all over the place and absently picking up a few.

Officer Kurtis was shaking his head, sighing. "Not a friend, Mother. She just needs someplace to stay tonight."

Mrs. Kurtis raised an eyebrow. "All right, Ryan, as long as you trust her. I won't ask any questions." Then, turning to Pan, she smiled. "Hello, dear. I'm Ellen, Ryan's mother."

Pan returned the woman's smile with her own.There was something about her that made Pan miss her own mother with a terrible ache. "Pan. I'm so sorry about bothering you this late at night, Mrs. Kurtis."

"Nonsense," the older woman brushed her comment away with a wave of her hand. "It's always good to have some female company in this house." She sighed to herself.

There was an awkward moment, in which no one really knew what to say.

"Why don't you go and wash up, dear," Mrs. Kurtis said briskly to Pan, who eagerly accepted the excuse in order to leave the room. Just before she was out of earshot, however, she heard Officer Kurtis anxiously whispering something to his mother.

"…_Had _to say that, didn't you?" he was saying.

"Why, what's so wrong if I said that it's been awhile since a woman's come into this house?" Mrs. Kurtis replied with a huff. "Honestly, Ryan."

"She is _not _my girlfriend, Mother, that's why it's so wrong! She's not even a guest, for crying out loud, I just picked her up off the street."

"Hush, Ryan! She'll hear you."

"Mother, you're just glad I brought a woman in the house, and you don't even _care _if she came straight from the PD. Did you even ask me why she was there in the first place? No! Because you're so desperate for Nicky to have a mother again."

"And why is it such a bad thing to want Nicky to live a happy life the way he deserves?"

"It's not, but with this girl it is. Don't push me into relationships I don't want, Mother."

"Ryan, I am not pushing you into anything. I just made a statement to the poor girl, and I am sorry if it offended you."

Silence.

Pan stood frozen in her tracks, her heart pounding loudly. _Relationships? _Suddenly, everything became clear with a rush- the police officer's overly generous attitude, his mother's warm eagerness to have her here,telling her not so subtly that he wasn't married- _of course. _But was it even possible? She shook her head. Falling in love once had been her biggest mistake. She was not going to do it again.

Instead of going upstairs to wash up, Pan grabbed her jacket and began to put it on quietly.

------

Trunks lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. It had been the worst day of his life- losing the one girl he really cared about in a matter of seconds. And that wasn't the only thing that troubled him; her safety had become a major concern. _Where the hell did you go, Pan? _He asked silently in the dark. It seemed as if she had just disappeared off the face of the earth. It was hard to imagine she had been in his arms only yesterday.

He had finally dropped off Marron at her apartment around midnight since both had agreed they needed to get some sleep. Only now, sleep just refused to come.

He sighed. He missed her so much it hurt. _'Pan!' _he wanted to shout. _'I love you!'_

It was going to be okay, he tried telling himself. She would turn up tomorrow and then everything would be the same again.

But why, then, did he feel like it was already too late?

-----

"Where are you going, Pan?"

The sudden voice caught her off guard and she gasped. There stood Officer Kurtis, hands crossed over his chest, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"I don't know," she answered flatly. "But I'm definitely not staying _here _another minute."

"I understand your feelings," he said. "I know why you're so quick to leave."

She looked at him, surprised. "If you know, then why are you asking where I'm headed? It shouldn't matter to you either way."

He sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair. He looked defeated. "But it _does _matter to me, Pan. I…" he stopped. "I don't know how to say this to you, exactly."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Skip the drama, Officer. I've seen enough."

He smiled a little at her comment, but didn't change the expression on his face. "You want to hear the truth?" he said with an eyebrow raised. When she remained silent he continued, "Hell, I didn't mean half of what I said back there to Mother. Sometimes I have to say things like that so so she won't...get her hopes up. But if truth be told, I liked you a lot, Pan. I know.." he stopped when she began shaking her head.

"No," she closed her eyes. "You don't know anything about me, Officer. And it would be better for both of us if it stayed that way."

"I know enough," he said. "And I'd like to get to know you, Pan. If you'd let me."

She turned away from him. "This is absolutely crazy," she held up a hand when he started to say more. "I respected you, Officer. And I was grateful to you for giving me a place to stay. But now you're just taking advantage of me. Just let me go, please. You're giving me a headache."

"If you don't believe what I have to say, then just spend the night because of my Mother. You don't know her," he paused when she stared at him. "She's a heart patient. It made her so happy just to see you here..and she'll be crestfallen if I tell her you've left. Please," he gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just one small favor."

Pan sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll be out of here tomorrow morning, though. Don't expect any other small favors."

-------

_True love never lasts._

Marron recalled her friend's harsh words with a smile. How odd it seemed that her entire life revolved around this phrase- and possibly ended there as well. _What's the point of living if you can't have what you love the most? _She wondered.

It was amazingly satisfying, however, to see that she held enough power to change the lives of two people forever. _Just one night, _she thought wryly. _That's all it took to get them apart. _

But was she glad to see things the way they were turning out? She couldn't shake away the fact that Pan had been her best friend once. Her _only _friend. And it was her own fault, of course, that all this had ever happened. She made the two of them meet, had even _wanted _them to fall in love. So why, now, did she feel like that had been the stupidest mistake of her life?

On top of everything else, Trunks didn't even love her back. So what was the point of doing all this? Why take such large risks and put everything she had at stake just for the man who never loved her back?

The answer was simple. _Revenge. _

If she couldn't have Trunks, then neither could Pan. And besides, all her life Pan was the one who got everything she wanted. Men fell at her feet, only Pan never seemed to really notice. And Marron had thought it would stay that way, until she _did_ notice one man in particular. Only it had been Trunks this time, and suddenly nothing was the same anymore. Who cared if Pan was the sick one? Her life seemed to be content enough. _She probably enjoys all the attention, _Marron thought bitterly before drifting off into a restless sleep.

------

Pan awoke early the next morning, which was unusual for her. All night she hadn't gotten much sleep- thoughts of Trunks kept drifting into her head. And as much as she had tried to ignore them, she couldn't help feeling guilty.

_Guilty? Why am _I _feeling guilty? He's the one who should be feeling guilty, not me._

But inside her heart she knew. It was Ryan Kurtis who was replacing her thoughts now, filling her daydreams. _No! _she wanted to shout. _Not again. I can't let it happen again._

But how long could she go on pretending that she had no feelings for him? That everything he did, the way he smiled at her, turned her insides to mush? _Oh God. It's the same story all over again, isn't it? _She almost laughed at the absurdity of it. _The sick girl falls in love a second time. _But did she love him more than Trunks? That was the one question she did not have an answer to.

It was hard to accept the fact that Trunks did not need her anymore. He was satisfied with Marron, and would be happier with her rather than herself. _At least she'll live for him longer than I ever would have._

Speaking of which, she hadn't taken her medication since yesterday and was beginning to feel drowsy. She would have to go back to Marron's apartment one last time, she decided. A confrontation with Trunks was not what she needed, but it was something she had to do. And besides, she needed to get the rest of her stuff out of there.

But before she left Ryan Kurtis and his small mansion, she would make a decision. How exactly she would do it, she didn't know, but would let her feelings decide for her. It would be, perhaps, the hardest decision of her life.

-----

A/N: Next chapter: Pan visits Trunks one last time..will it be enough to change her mind? Or is she ready to sacrifice everything and fall in love one more time? And on top of everything else, will time hold out for Pan?


	9. Trust me, Trunks!

Till Death Do Us Part: Chapter 9

I used to **believe** in _us__  
_when times got tough  
but **lately** im_ afraid__  
_that even love is **not enough. – Chelsey Moore**

Chapter 9: "Trust Me, Trunks"

---------

The sky was filled with dark gray clouds. Lightening flashed overhead, and the city seemed illuminated for a brief second. Rain poured over the tall buildings and the smaller houses surrounding them, washing away all signs of life. A young woman stood on the deserted sidewalk, completely drenched in the rain, extending an arm out to the man who stood several feet away from her.

"Help!" she shouted. "Help me!"

The rain had begun to flood the small city, and the woman realized with a panic that she was trapped. The water was already up to her knees and she did not know how to swim. Desperately, she looked at the man in the raincoat.

"Help me!" she said again.

Slowly, he was making his way over to her.

"Hurry up!" she screamed. "I can't swim!"

What was taking him so long? The water had already come up to her neck. She closed her eyes and gasped for her last few breaths of fresh air …

… but the man in the raincoat had reached her at last. He took her arm and dragged her out to safety.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much, sir!"

The man smiled, and for the firt time she realized that his eyes were a startling blue. Wisps of lavender hair escaped from the hood he wore, and the young woman gasped upon recognizing him at once.

He touched her lips with his fingers. "So beautiful," he whispered hoarsely, his smile replacing a sneer. "It's a shame you've got to go." And then, to her horror, he pushed her back into the treacherous water and remained there until the the last of her screams had died away.

----

"No!" Pan screamed and woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. She got out of bed, dizziness washing over her. She gasped in pain, clutching her stomach.

_Shit. Those stupid tablets. I knew I should have taken them with me._

She felt lightheaded again and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time before she gagged.

"Officer Ryan!" she tried to scream but realized she couldn't breathe.

_I'm dying, _she thought. _Oh God, oh God, help me!_

That was the last thought she had before she passed out.

-----

When she awoke again, Pan realized she was in a hospital. Nothing new for her, of course, but this time she remembered that the pain had been even more excruciating. She feared her cancer was spreading throughout her entire abdomen.

"Pan Son?" A petite Caucasian woman stepped into her room. "I'm Dr. Bynes." She seated herself on a stool next to Pan. "How are you feeling? Better, I hope?"

Pan nodded, and she continued, "There are some things that I'd like to discuss with you, Miss Son." She paused. "Firstly, are you aware that you have blood cancer?"

Pan gave her a grim smile. "Yeah. Tell me something I don't know, Doc."

The doctor seemed relieved. "All right, then. Miss Son, I would like you to know that your fainting spell and nausea were completely unrelated to the cancer."

Pan stared at her, confused. "What? Are you saying I have some other new disease as well?"

Her doctor laughed. "No, no, not at all." She paused a few minutes, her eyes twinkling. "What I'm saying, Miss Son, is that you are pregnant."

------

Ten minutes after the doctor had given her the horrible news, Pan still sat in shock, feeling dazed and numb. Only a single thought ran through her mind over and over again- _This can't be happening._ But there was nothing that she, or anyone else, could do. She _had _to go back now, let Trunks know what he had done. She shook her head, remembering. She had taken the chance and had gone all the way with him- on their first date- and it had felt so _right. _

_Well, there you go, Pan. You made a mistake, now you gotta suffer the consequences._

She absently patted her stomach. The doctor had said they would take full precautions when it came time for her to give birth. Because she was a cancer patient, all kinds of things were possible: her baby might be handicapped, she might also have cancer in her genes, she might even die during childbirth. Pan shuddered to think about all the things that could go wrong.

The door opened again and Ryan walked into her room. "Hey. You feeling okay, Pan?"

She shook her head miserably. "Actually, I feel like shit, Officer."

He laughed, and seated himself on a chair close to her. "At least you're being truthful." He looked away from her, then, but not before she noticed his eyes were moist. "You know, Pan, I'm really sorry. I thought…" He let his voice trail off for a few minutes. "I thought I was the only one that was hurt. Suffering. I had no idea that you have cancer…"

She actually smiled at him. "Its all right. How could you have known? You couldn't have."

He shook his head, then turned his blue eyes on her again. "And my God, you're pregnant, too. Look, Pan, I just want you to know that I'm still willing to take you up on my offer. Nothing's changed."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Officer Kurtis. If they let me go today, I'm going to head back home. Hell, I'll even forgive them for what they did." She looked sad. "Because I want the baby's father to know. I want to give my baby a family."

Ryan nodded. "I understand, Pan. But if you ever need me, for anything at all, don't hesitate to call me up. And I don't just mean if you get in trouble with the cops again." He grinned.

"Miss Son?" Their conversation was interrupted by a nurse. "Dr. Kenny says it's all right for you to return home at this time. Just make sure you come back regularly for checkups. It is very important that both you and your baby receive the right treatment."

Pan was already getting out of bed. "Yeah, thanks." She waited until the nurse had left before turning back around to gather up her things. When she was done, Ryan offered to drive her home and she accepted gratefully. Grabbing her jacket, she followed him to his Mercedes, climbed in, and they sped off.

---------

As they reached Marron's two-bedroom apartment, Ryan stopped the car and scribbled his number on a piece of paper.

"Here," he said. "If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks," she replied. She remained in the car for a few minutes, then turned her green eyes on him. "Thanks for everything, actually. Not many people would have picked up a girl off the street and brought her home, even let her spend the night." He started to protest but she cut him off, saying, "You're a cop, I understand. But it wasn't your job to do what you did for me that night."

She opened the door of his blue Mercedes. "Goodbye, Ryan."

"See you around," he murmered, too shocked to say anything more.

As he drove away from the two story apartment, a small thought hit him. Slowly, a goofy smile crept onto his face.

_She had called him _Ryan.

------

Trunks sat alone in his study, unable to concentrate on the piles of work that lay scattered around his desk. Only a single solitary thought nagged at his brain—_Pan. _

He snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang.

He knew the man on the other end, heard more than he wanted to know. By the time Trunks hung up the phone, an idea had begun forming in his mind. It was terrible, he knew, but it was something that had to be done.

His whole world had just changed.

That's when the phone rang again. It was Marron this time, but he was scarcely listening to any of her blubbering.

"Shit, Trunks, PAN IS AT MY HOUSE! Are you listening to me, goddamit? You better get your ass in here _fast._ I'm not kidding…"

Trunks placed the phone back in its reciever with a soft _click._

It was time to put his plan into action.

----

Marron watched the tall, handsome guy with blond hair as he dropped off Pan in front of her apartment. Pan was smiling as she got out. _What the hell?_

Seconds later, Pan was sitting on the chair across from her, a shadow over her face. Neither one of them quite knew what to say.

Finally, Marron broke the ice. "I'm sorry, Pan. For everything. I know I'm a complete asshole. You don't have to talk to me ever again if you don't want to. But I'm glad you came back." She stopped talking when she realized that Pan had tears in her eyes.

"_Why_, Marron?" Pan looked so sad right then that Marron almost burst into tears herself. "All I want to know is, why? I trusted you so much. You were like a sister to me."

Marron averted her eyes. "I was always jealous of you, Pan." She hung her head. "Boys always preferred_ you_ to _me._ I know it's stupid, but jealousy can make you do awful things, Pan."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until a car screeched to a stop outside and Marron looked at Pan.

"That's Trunks. He knows you're here."

Pan groaned inwardly. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with Trunks until tomorrow morning at least. _So much for that idea._

She didn't look at him as he came in, didn't react when he placed his hand on top of hers. Carefully, he touched her cheek. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Panny." He said quietly. "Look, I don't know how else to say this to you, but I'm damn sorry. I love you, Pan. And when you disappeared on me like that, you don't how it was for me." He shook his head. "Torture."

Finally, she looked into his eyes. Trunks was shocked to see unshed tears in her eyes. Impulsively, he placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She broke his embrace, however and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Pan? What's wrong?"

"So many things, Trunks." She sighed deeply. "I don't know where to start."

"Well, how about you start by telling me where you were all this time?"

"I was picked up by a cop not too long after I ran away," Pan began wearily. "It was late, Trunks. He offered me a place to spend the night. In his guest room, of course," she added quickly. "And, well, I ended up in the hospital until late this morning. Because.." she stopped to get his full attention. "I'm pregnant."

Both Trunks and Marron stared at her with a deadly silence.

"What did you just say?" Trunks had disbelief written all over his face.

Pan nodded her head firmly. "Yes, Trunks, I'm _pregnant. _With your child." She smiled at him. "I know it's crazy, but try to look at the bright side. I forgive you, okay? Because you're gonna be a daddy."

"Hold it," Trunks held up a hand. "Exactly how old was this police officer you spent the night with?"

Pan seemed puzzled by his question. "I don't know, maybe in his late twenties? Early thirties?"

Trunks smirked. "I thought so." When Pan continued to stare at him in utter confusion he went on, "Pan, darling, how am I to believe that this is my child you're carrying?"

Suddenly, she understood everything with such clarity that it made her head hurt. "Trunks. Are you kidding me? That's bullshit!" Tears streamed down her face, and he made no effort to wipe them away.

"No, it's _not _bullshit, Pan. It's what you've laid out in front of me. Prove to me that it's my kid, and we've got everything settled." He shrugged.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she glared at him angrily. "I'm not like _you_, Trunks. I don't go around having sex at every given oppurtunity!"

"Watch it!" Trunks shouted back. "You're really testing my fucking patience, _Panny._"

"Oh, is that so?" Pan said sarcastically. "And you were telling me how much you loved me a few minutes ago." She shook her head in disgust. "Face it, Trunks. You men don't mean half of what you say. If you really loved me, you would _trust _me, too!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Marron yelled at the top of her lungs. "Trunks, what the hell has gotten into you? Last I remember, you're no angel yourself. So why put the blame on Pan?"

Trunks turned away from her. "That was different. I didn't get _you_ pregnant."

"Forget it, Marron," Pan spoke up at the same time. "I've heard enough. And it's obvious I made a mistake coming back here. To the man that I _thought _loved me." She stared at him coldly, ignoring Marron's screams of 'Stop her, Trunks, stop her!'

"I will raise this child on my own, Trunks Briefs. Because as far as I'm concerned, we are _done._"

And with that, she calmly packed up her bags and left the house.

-------

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. A new twist! As if Pan didn't already have enough on her hands to deal with, she is now pregnant as well. ;) And she's also dying. Where will this lead to? WILL Panny ever get better? Will Trunks and Pan ever be together? Find out.


	10. Twisted

Till Death Do Us Part: Chapter 10

A/N: Lots of things are explained in this chapter, just thought I'd let you all know if you guys had any questions that weren't being answered. And you might want to refer back to chapter 9 for some slight changes that have been made.

And once again, I love all my reviewers out there! 73 reviews and we're only on chapter 10 ;)

Chapter 10: Twisted

---------

Ryan Kurtis' POV

----

I felt a little sad as I watched her walk away, and knew upon that moment when she got out of my shiny new Mercedes that she was getting out of my life as well.

It _hurt. _I was actually disappointed to see her go.

But in my heart I knew that she couldn't have stayed, actually, I knew it right from the beginning. It couldn't possibly have worked out.

Or instead, I should say, Trunks would have rather had my throat slit open than see me with his new girlfriend.

I sighed to myself. I had recognized Pan Son the minute I got my first good look at her that night. She didn't remember me, of course, I thought with a wry grin. To her, I was merely Officer Ryan Kurtis, the generous cop who had given her a place to spend the night.

She had no idea that I had met her once before.

I didn't blame her for not remembering; our meeting had been short and brief. I had seen her with Trunks at the Pier not too long ago, had stopped to chat with Trunks for not more than a few minutes, and had immediately known there was a strong connection that existed between the two, although Pan at the time seemed to be denying it.

Trunks and I were good friends, although I was older than him by a couple of years. I had honestly brought her home with the intention of calling Trunks and letting him know soon after, but … somewhere along the way I screwed up big time when I started falling for her.

And I hadn't called Trunks. Not until I realized the seriousness of the situation, when Pan turned out to be pregnant with his kid. Trunks had been _angry_, to say the least, but I made up a lame excuse about not recognizing her sooner. So I told him that Pan was pregnant, that she was headed over his way.

And that's when Trunks had told me about his terrible plan. Something about how he couldn't be a father yet, wasn't ready to settle down with a single girl. Responsibilities. Said he would be 'prepared' when she came, and knew how to handle things quite well.

So now I was silently cursing myself for what I had just done to poor Pan. This girl that I had started to actually care about within such a short period of time. Had I unknowingly ruined her life?

I let myself imagine how things would have gone differently if her name wasn't Pan Son and I wasn't a friend of her boyfriend. But then again, if things had been different, I might never have fallen in love with her. I sighed, and my thoughts wandered back to reality.

Did I have the guts to go in there and confront Trunks myself? Tell Pan, right then and there, what a conniving jerk her boyfriend was?

_No. _I couldn't do it.

I knew I would regret it later. But I just couldn't bring myself to ruin years' of friendship in a matter of hours. No matter what kind of coward he was, Trunks still had a good heart. He just had his priorities confused.

Now only if I could convince myself of that.

-----

Pan's POV

----

I don't remember how long I stood there after Trunks closed the door on my face, but I do know that the pain I felt was unlike anything I had ever felt before. How could this have happened? Trunks had changed. His edgy behavior and sudden hostile attitude was more than just unexplainable. It was absurd, really. It made me wonder if he had been planning this whole thing from the moment he heard that I was back in town.

_Goddamnit_, I thought. _Once again, you break my heart, Trunks Briefs._

I sighed deeply. Now, the big question was, where to go? I rummaged around my purse and found a couple of crumpled up wads of money that would be just enough to spend the night in some hotel. But where would I go in the morning?

The only thing that came to mind was my Uncle, whom I knew I could give a call without thinking about it twice.

The sudden thought of Ryan Kurtis did cross my mind, but I dismissed it quickly. No point in giving him more trouble than he had already gone through, right? Besides, I hadn't seen my dear old Uncle in a while. Actually, I shouldn't say old. My Uncle is barely old enough to look like anyone's uncle.

I grinned. With the drizzling rain pouring over my shoulders, my heart broken and my pride hurt even more, just thinking about him made the situation seem a lot better.

_Sorry to spoil your honeymoon, Uncle Goten._

------

Goten's POV

------

As I lay on the sunny, gorgeous beach in California, sipping my ice-cool margarita and my amazing new wife next to me, I thought: _So this is what it feels like to be in heaven._

"Honey," my beautiful wife Bra looked at me from behind a magazine. "Weren't you supposed to take me to the city today?"

I frowned slightly. "Aww, shit, Bra. I totally forgot about that."

But instead of glaring at me angrily like when she usually did when I forgot something important, she just grinned. Her blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"That's so like you, Goten." She inched closer to me, teasing me with her eyes. "It's what I love about you."

I closed the remaining distance between us and kissed her fully on the lips. I didn't care that people had turned around to watch us two lovebirds. If this hadn't been our honeymoon, I might have cared. But right now, I really didn't give a shit.

My hands found their way to her thin bikini, unbuttoning it with ease while our legs entwined. "Should we get back to the hotel?" I whispered in her ear.

She grinned playfully. "Nah. Let's give them something to watch."

I pulled her closer. "I think that lifeguard might get jealous."

She laughed, and at that moment I truly realized how much I loved Bra Briefs, who was now Bra Son. Meeting her had been the best thing that ever happened to me.

At that moment, my thoughts were disturbed when my phone started to ring abruptly.

"What in the hell …" I stared at the number on it. "It's Pan." I looked at Bra. "My neice."

Bra rolled her eyes. _Now _she was angry. "Go ahead, you might as well pick it up now. The moment's already ruined." She buttoned her bikini back up and left to take a walk by the shore.

Frustrated, I answered the phone. _Pan better have a good reason for this…_

"Hello? Uncle Goten?" Her sweet voice melted some of my anger away pretty fast. After all, I hadn't spoken to Panny in over three weeks.

"Yeah, hey, Pan. You know, if it had been anyone but you just now…"

"…You wouldn't have picked up." Pan finished my sentence, then laughed. "I probably interuppted you during something, didn't I?"

I glanced at Bra, who was sullenly sitting by the shore. "You have no idea. Really, this better be good, Pan."

"I don't know about _good_, Uncle Goten," her tone of voice changed suddenly. "But it's definitely important."

I knew it wasn't like Pan to call me up during something I specifically told her not to, and concern edged into my voice. I feared it was something about her condition with the cancer and all. "Is everything all right, Pan?"

"No, it's not," I heard light sniffles and realized that she was crying. "I don't even know where to begin telling you about this terrible mess I'm in."

"Look, Pan," I tried to calm down, but there was panic growing inside me. "Just tell me. You're going to give me a heart attack otherwise."

"I'm pregnant." She said flatly.

At first, I wasn't sure I heard her right. "You're _what_?" My head became dizzy while I tried to absorb what she had just told me.

"I'm _pregnant_," she said again, sounding somewhat annoyed. "I know how this sounds, but you've got to help me out, Uncle Goten."

I was silent for several seconds. "How," I finally said, "The _fuck _did you manage to do that?"

"I don't even know myself. It all happened so quickly.. Oh, God," She had started crying again.

A million thoughts began running through my mind. I _knew _I shouldn't have left Pan alone with that idiot Marron, no matter how good friends they were. I regretted it instantly.

"Panny, calm down and tell me everything right from the beginning. Did you tell the baby's father? Jesus, Pan, what the hell have you been doing down there?"

"He knows," she said. "And he won't admit it's his."

I felt the phone drop from my hand. Hastily, I kneeled down to pick it back up. "Oh, God, Panny. This is getting worse by the second. Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

She paused slightly. "Yeah. There's a lot more, but I'll tell you what's bothering me the most right now. I haven't got anywhere to go."

"_What? _What the hell happened to Marron's apartment?"

Pan paused, and I could tell she was debating whether she should tell me something or not. Finally, all she said was, "I don't want to go into details right now, Uncle Goten, but all I can say is I can't stay at Marron's place anymore. Staying there would be like throwing my remaining pride into dirt."

I held my head in my hands. Pan was _my_ responsibility. I thought sadly back to the death of her parents in Japan, how I had vowed to be like a father to my young neice. I felt disgusted with myself, really. I couldn't even keep my promises to my dead brother.

"Have you got any money on you, Pan?" I asked her.

"Just enough to spend the night in some lousy hotel." I could hear the disdain in her voice.

_Okay, think, Goten. Either you fly back there or she comes over here…_

"Pan," I said. "You're coming to California on the very next flight."

----

Bra's POV

----

I sat on the corner of my beach towel, a good distance away from Goten, watching the deep blue ocean and feeling oddly peaceful, although my mind was someplace else entirely. Or rather, my ears, I should say.

They were fixed upon the conversation Goten was having with his neice.

Even though I stood a couple of feet away from him, it wasn't hard to tell from the expression on his face that something was bothering him. A lot.

What could be so important that his neice had to call us during the middle of our honeymoon? I shook my head in exasperation. I had never met my husband's neice because at the time I had met Goten, Pan had been visiting Japan upon the death of her parents. Goten had gone for only a day, and had returned after the funeral, but Pan had remained with her grandmother ChiChi. All this had happened nearly two months ago. When Pan returned, Goten arranged for her to stay with her friend Marron since we were already married and on our honeymoon by then.

I had heard her voice over the phone once, when Goten and I had gotten married and she called to say congratulations and said she was sorry she couldn't be present at the wedding herself.

From the way Goten spoke about her, I figured that she was not more than a couple of years younger than me. I had also assumed that Goten and Pan were very close, since he was always telling me he was trying to be a parent to her.

I watched him now, wondering what Pan was saying over the phone. There was something about the way he spoke to her, a certain softness that came over his face which almost made me a little jealous. I sighed, getting a little homesick myself. My parents, I hadn't seen them since I had gotten married. I promised myself I would call them today. I smiled to myself. Mom would be so glad to hear from me. Dear old Dad, the toughest guy I had ever known but with a soft spot that made me love him so much. And my brother, Trunks…

I found myself wondering what my older brother Trunks was doing back in Boston.

-----

Trunks's POV

----

I watched her leave from one of Marron's apartment windows.

I told myself that I did _not _feel anything, but a part of me felt strangely empty. Lost. Like I could never be fully whole again.

I remembered how,only a day earlier I had been worried sick about Pan. Convinced myself that I was in love with her. And maybe I was, but I was running away from my priorities again.

Because you see, I had known that Pan was indeed pregnant with my child. That Ryan Kurtis fellow? I knew him pretty damn well too. The call I had received minutes earlier had been none other than his. And I had decided right then and there that this had to stop. _Now. _Before I ended up marrying her or something.

_Why the hell was I doing this? _I wondered. Why not just accept responsibilty for my actions if I claimed to love Pan as much as I said?

Because I was afraid.

I was _not _ready to settle down with some girl I had met for not even a week. And I was definitely not ready to be a father. My friends and colleagues would have _laughed _if they knew the truth. _Trunks Briefs, you're going to be a father? You? The guy who changes girlfriends every week is ready to settle down? _I shook my head. _No. _

Because I _wasn't _ready to 'settle down.' And this was getting out of hand. I had never expected it to go this far…I sighed. So I had ended it. For my own freedom.

Even if that meant giving up what I loved the most.

I shrugged. Pan was a nice girl. But there were bound to be more women in my life. Hell, I couldn't tie myself down with only one just yet. I was barely twenty two.

I'd forget about her soon enough, I supposed.

After all, what could be so special about Pan Son?

-----

A/N: Hope that cleared things up a little. Okay, not a little, maybe a lot. : ) And another thing, expect the fic to be written entirely in POVs starting now. I think they're much better than the regular way I've been writing before. Don't you agree? ;D Please review!


	11. New Beginnings

Till Death Do Us Part: Chapter 11

It seems to be a **constant fight**.  
You _fight to hold on_  
& then you fight to let go.

- T.J. Moore

Chapter 11: New Beginnings

-----

Pan's POV

----

I buckled my seat belt in securely just as the plane was about to land. I gazed out at the miles and miles of deep blue water that we passed over, and the huge palm trees that gleamed in the bright sunlight.

Santa Cruz, California. The perfect place for new beginnings.

Maybe here I would be able to forget about my past. The past that had brought me so much pain, so much sorrow.

Even here, in this gorgeous place, I reminded myself that still my life was far from perfect. I still suffered from cancer, and I was still going to have a baby within eight and a half more months.

A baby that I didn't know if I would live to see or not.

I picked up the one bag I had brought with me and unboarded the plane along with the other passengers. I walked confidently out to the area marked 'Exit' and quickly caught sight of my Uncle Goten waving at me from the crowd of anxious family and friends.

"Panny!" He walked over and took a good look at me, grinning. "Is it possible you've grown even more beautiful than I last remember?"

I smiled back and gave him an awkward hug. "Uncle Goten. It's so good to see you again."

He winked at me, and I suddenly realized how much he resembled my own father. They both had the same smooth, jet black hair and dimples when they smiled. Both were lean and muscular, and I found a single tear falling out of the corner of my eye as I watched my Uncle. I missed my father so much.

Uncle Goten understood my sudden distress and patted me on my back comfortingly. "It's all right, Pan," he murmered. "It's going to be all right now."

That's when I noticed the attractive woman that stood a few feet away from him, watching our teary-eyed exchange with…_what? _I thought to myself. It wasn't exactly sorrow on her face. It certainly wasn't happiness either. She stared at me with a kind of skepticism.

Uncle Goten seemed to realize she was there when I stared back at her. "Oh," he said. "Pan, meet your new Aunt Bra."

I extended an arm out to her. "I'm Pan. Glad to meet you, Aunt Bra." It felt odd to call her 'Aunt Bra' when she didn't look much older than I was.

She smiled at me, and the skepticism in her eyes vanished. _She's really beautiful, _I found myself thinking. Her hair was long and sapphire colored, and her eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen._ And rich. _I noticed she wore expensive-looking Chanel sunglasses,and several gold bracelets dangled on her arm when she extended it to shake mine in return.

But there was something about her …

Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_What was it?_

I let it go when I realized she was speaking to me. "You don't need to call me 'aunt', Pan. I bet we're almost the same age," she paused. "It's great to meet you."

Goten and Bra were holding hands, I realized. I remembered with a pang that this was their honeymoon, after all, and I had ruined it.

"I'm really sorry about ruining your honeymoon and all," I tried to explain to my new aunt. "But I honestly had nowhere else to go. And you guys don't have to ruin your fun because of me. You can go out and do whatever, and I promise I won't get in your way."

Goten waved my comment away with his hand. "Nonsense. You're not ruining anything, Pan, and you're not a burden. You're a part of the family." He turned to Bra. "Isn't that right?"

I caught that same fleeting look in her eyes again and almost winced. I doubted she wanted me here, but was being polite for the sake of her husband. "Of course it is," she said. "And trust me, you'll love California. It might take your mind off things." She looked away.

I sent Goten a glare. He had told her everything, hadn't he? _Great._ No wonder she didn't like me. She probably thought I was some kind of slut.

Before I could retort, Goten quickly picked up my bags and I reluctantly followed him to the rental car. I had wanted to say something back to that Bra…but held my tongue because it would probably just make things worse.

On our way to the resort, all I could think about was my new aunt. What was she up to? 'Sincerity' obviously wasn't a word in her dictionary.

I sighed.

Only time would tell.

-----

Bra's POV

----

Okay, so maybe I was being a little hard on the poor girl. After all, she had ruined my _honeymoon. _But still, I was trying so hard to make it appear as if I didn't mind…I smirked to myself. She was no fool either. I knew from the way she had looked at me that she knew. And my little comment about 'taking her mind off things' had obviously irritated her as well.

I stole a glance towards Goten. He was busy telling her something about her father that I really could care less about.

Would it be like this from now on? Me, sitting silently in the front seat while Goten and his neice chatted about all the pointless things in the world. And where was she planning to spend the nights, anyway? Our hotel living room, probably.

I frowned. _Just wonderful._ I couldn't even have him to myself in bed.

We were only five minutes from downtown Santa Cruz when I saw a large sign for the Chaminade, just as Goten pulled into one of the spacious parking lots.

The crisp fresh air greeted us the moment we stepped out of the car, and I was yet again awestruck by the beauty of the place. I could glimpse the beaches not far from where we stood, and the spa right across from it.

I could tell from the look on Pan's face that she was pretty amazed herself. Goten took her bags out of the car and brought them into our suite.

"Bra, is everything all right?" he whispered into my ear as soon as Pan was out of earshot. "You're okay with this whole ordeal, right?"

I smiled at him. "Of course, honey. Everything's just fine." _Except for the fact that we can't have privacy any longer, I can't be alone with you, and our entire fucking honeymoon is basically ruined._

He shrugged, but didn't say anything else because Pan walked into the room.

"Well," he said,"I'm going for a walk on the beach. Anyone care to join me?"

Pan glanced at me and shook her head. "You guys go along. I'll be fine here by myself."

Happily, I grabbed my beach towel and headed out the door behind Goten, when I suddenly noticed a strange look in Pan's eyes. I stopped, wanting to say something. Those deep brown eyes of hers just looked..incredibly hurt.

"Pan, I.."

She looked away, and the moment was gone.

I shook my head as I closed the door behind me and followed Goten to the car. It was probably just my imagination, I tried to convince myself.

But why, then, did I feel so goddamn guilty?

-----

Pan's POV, _2 hours later_

-----

I was alone.

Bra and Goten had headed to the beach, and in solitude I found my thoughts drifting back to Trunks. The one man I had given my heart to. The only man who had ever- _no. _I closed my eyes shut tightly. I would not think about him. If Trunks had decided that he did not need me anymore, then I didn't need him either.

I watched the minutes tick by.

I sighed to myself. I needed to get some fresh air and clear my head. Staying inside all day was making me feel sick.

I got dressed and prepared myself to take another lonely walk on the beach. Just as I was about to leave, however, someone knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," I called. To my surprise, it was Bra.

She shut the door behind her and cleared her throat. "Going somewhere, Pan?"

I gave her a tight smile. "Yes. You don't have to worry about staying here with me all day."

She looked at me, bemused. "You know, Pan, I don't think we've gotten off on the right foot." When I remained silent, she continued, "Actually, I came here to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Talk to me about what? Look, I can tell you don't want me here, but like I said…I'll try not to get between you and Uncle Goten."

"No, that's not what I meant." She paused, studying my face carefully. "What I wanted to say was.." she took a deep breath. "If you ever need someone to, uh, talk to…I'm here you know."

I snorted despite the fact that a part of me was actually touched. "There's nothing to talk about."

She put a hand on my arm and gave me a half smile. "Look, Pan. You're pregnant, and I have no idea what you've been through already, but I do know that there are some things that you just can't discuss with your Uncle Goten." She shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. "And you can talk to me if you want to."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. There isn't anything I want to 'discuss' with you. I'm perfectly fine, damn it!"

She looked at me, then, and I saw pain in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Pan," she whispered. "I shouldn't have come here." She stood up and headed for the door.

I surprised myself by instantly feeling regretful. _I actually wanted her to stay._ Why, suddenly, did I feel as if I couldn't carry this burden any longer? I ached to tell someone, _anyone_, the truth of that night. I wanted a woman to talk to, I realized with a pang, because only a woman could understand my feelings and emotions and what I was going through.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Wait, Bra." I sighed and collapsed into the nearest chair, suddenly feeling incredibly tired and worn out. I was so sick of fighting this never ending battle. I looked at her in the eye. "Maybe we do need to talk after all."

-----

A/N: Okay, I know that was really short, but I decided to post it anyway because I figured a small update was better than _no _update. And for those fact-obsessed people, yes there is actually a resort named the Chaminade in Santa Cruz, California. ;p Please review.


End file.
